A supernatural love
by Emalee 23
Summary: Sam and dean go to degrassi to investigate about dead bodies coming up in their school but, then some curly haired girl cathes sam in a romance. Will one of them die for their love? or will one of them Break their heart? (A/N: Read to find out more!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Sam P.O.V (2 years ago)

Dean and I were working on a case and it involved with a teenager getting turned into a supernatural creature. It was sad because his parents lived next to us before our house fire had happened.

"I'm sorry that we came too late to save you." I say a little sad

"Yeah, just be careful for the safety of other people. We don't want you to hurt a loved one." Dean says

"I will. No worries my friend." He says with a smile

"Ok kid just be careful." Dean says and we got in the impala and we drove away.

(Present)

Now we are heading to Toronto, Canada. We are now crossing the border.

"Dean, there have been dead bodies of students coming up from this one school and only this school." I say

"Do you think it's?—" I cut him off

"Yeah." I say

"Then I guess we should start investigating when we get to the school." Dean says

We drive till we get to a gas station and we ask for directions to Degrassi.

When we pull up I see teenagers all over the place, so we park in the parking lot and we go inside as police officers. We go to the principles office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deans P.o.V

Sam and I went into the school office and he starts talking to the secretary.

"We made an appointment to see the principle on FBI matter." He says

"Oh yes of course I'll call him." She says and picks up the phone.

Then we see a tall man come out and motion us to come over.

"Have a seat." He says and we sit when he closes the door.

"We are here about the murdered students." I say

The he looks at Sam and me then he goes to his desk and sits down.

"Well what do you want to know?" he asks

"Who were the students?" Sam asks

"Campbell Sanders, Holly j Sinclair, and Jenna Middleton." He says

"Was there anyone close to them that we can talk to?" I ask

"Well there is a few people that I know that were close to the kids. I call them in now." He says then gets up and leaves to call them in.

We hear him call a few names then he comes back into the room and tells us to go to the conference room and he takes us into a big room with a big table in the middle of the room and we wait for one of the kids to come in.

Then the door opens and a girl with blonde curly hair with glasses comes in.

"Am I in trouble?" she asks. We laugh.

"No. please sit." Sam says and she sits down in a chair.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Maya Matlin."

"We would like to talk about the victims. Did you know one of them?" I ask

"Yes. Cam was my boyfriend before he died." She says with tears in her eyes and Sam gives her a tissue.

"Did he mention or do anything that you would question?" Sam asks

"Yes, sometimes he would just disappear and when I got a little cut he would freak out and leave." She says

"Ok that is all." I say and she gets up and leaves and the next one walks in.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Becky Baker. I'm a friend of one of the victims." She says

"Ok Becky tell us what you know of your friend." Sam says

"Her name was Jenna and she would always be out late and she would seduce guys into going out with her then they would just either disappear or move." She says

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" Sam asks

"Not anything that comes to mind." She says.

"Ok you can leave." I say and she gets up and leaves the room and the principle comes in.

"There is one student left and she will be here in a few minutes." He says

Sam P.o.V

After he leaves about 20 minutes later we hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say

Then the most beautiful girl walks into the room wearing blue skinny jeans with a black tank top and flannel over it with curly auburn hair.

"Yes, I'm one of the victims friend and I was called here." She says

"Well take a seat and we can start talking about your friend." Dean says

(A/N: Sorry I haven't posted I been busy with school.)


End file.
